Hua Yushan
Hua Yushan, mostly known as "SANDY", is a professional singer who appears in Cupid's Chocolates. She is the childhood sweerheart of Lv Zhe. Background In Season 2, she enjoys being in her fantasy worlds that makes her happy and does not accept being in the real world due to its cruelty and because of this, she is put in the hospital being asleep and not waking up. With the help of Haoyi and Mei Tata they helped Yushan return to the real world and she accepted due to many of her fans wishing to see her preform in her concerts and continue to sing. This saved her from death. During her concert, Yushan thanked Haoyi by kissing him on the cheek much her fans' jealousy and making it big news in the city believing that Haoyi is Yushan's boyfriend though it was a misunderstanding. It's revealed that Yushan ate some chocolates that makes her imagination real with chocolates' magic. This also causes Yushan to fall in love with Haoyi. In the web manga, it's seen that Yushan is one of the girls who ate a piece of the chocolate cake and is at the same school as Haoyi. Appearance Yushan has gold eyes and long blonde hair with the bottom half dyed in red and blue going across horizontally. She wears a yellow like dress, wears a red necklace, and wears red high heels. In the web manga, she wears the standard school uniform and her hair is dyed in multi-colors going down vertically. Personality Yushan seems to be much of a child as she enjoys building sand castles as well of drawing on the grounds even when she was a teen as well as being in her fantasy worlds. She seems to have feelings for Haoyi after he saved her as well after eating some chocolates. She will sometimes visit him and care for his well being. Relationships Family Parents Yushan's relationship with her parents is unknown. Love Interests Lv Zhe "Will... you be my friend"? Yushan knew Lv Zhe since they were kids and became childhood sweethearts. Her relationship with him was good until he gave up on her as her private singing teacher due to reasons. Because of him, Yushan bacome sad. Before her concert Yushan was shock to see Lv Zhe when he came to see her. She and Lv Zhe made amendments to each other to put their trouble past behind them. Jiang Haoyi Due to eating the magic chocolates, Yushan has develop feelings for Haoyi. To Yushan, Haoyi is her angel. When she was in her fantasy world, Haoyi helped her come back to the real world which was accomplish. At her concert, Yushan kissed Haoyi as a thank you. Others Mei Tata Yushan really got along so well with Mei Tata possibly be close to each other as help Yushan come back to the real world. Yushan forgave Mei Tata when she was told that her memories got mixed up due to the chocolate's magic making her believe that Haoyi was her childhood sweetheart. Agent Wang Yushan seems to do well with her agent even though she's unaware of how he truly thinks of her. Fans Yushan has a lot of fans that come to see her at her concerts and are madly in love with her. Ling Xiaotu Yushan met Xiaotu when she came to visit Haoyi realizing that Xiaotu is one of her fans. Gallery 004 Sandy.jpg|Yushan In The Web Manga Sandy-aishen-qiaokeli-ing-ii-139491.jpg|Yushan In The Anime Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 10.16.12 AM.png|Young Yushan Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 11.56.39 PM.png|Yushan and Lv Zhe Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 10.08.48 PM.png|Yushan and Haoyi Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 8.29.38 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.21.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 10.18.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 8.58.21 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 10.47.35 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 11.36.50 AM.png Hqdefkault.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 12.33.23 PM.png Trivia *Yushan is the third girl to kiss Haoyi when she thanked him during her concert. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters